Tarzan 1999 Aired on Nick Jr (April 15 1995) Part 1
It was a bright and sunny summer day at a riverbed near a grassy field. There was barely any water left, for the hot season had dried most of it up. But at a nearby island surrounded by the dried up riverbed, it was a big day for its inhabitants. Covered with tall grass and a single tree, this island had been the home to a colony of ants, whom every year gathered food and stacked it on a stone on the edge of the island. Some ants climbed up the grass stems, picked food and dropped it down to their fellow ants below. The ants on the ground caught the food and carried it in a single file line, entering a clearing and heading for a stone with a large leaf, containing a large amount of food. This stone, standing on an edge of the island, was where the ants stored food each season. This year, the ants had gathered an extraordinary amount of food. From grains, to berries, to grapes, this pile of food reached a decent height. The gatherer ants continued their jobs while other ants minded their own business. As the line of ants marched to the stone, one ant spotted a shadow moving across the ground. He looked up and gasped. A leaf was falling from the overhead tree. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," he wheezed before the leaf landed right in front of him, separating him from the line in front of him, "I'M LOST!! Where's the line?" The ants behind him stopped and saw the leaf themselves. They started panicking as well. "It just went away!" "WHAT HAVE WE DONE?!" "HELP!!" "We'll be stuck here forever." But as the ants stood where they were, one ant, Mr. Soil, approached them and said, "do not panic. Do not panic. We are trained professional. Now stay calm. We are going around the leaf." "A-around the leaf," asked one of the ants, "I-I don't think we can do that." "Oh, nonsense," said Mr. Soil, "this is nothing compared to the twig of 93." Mr. Soil gestured for the line of hesitant ants to come towards him. "That's it, that's it. Good," said Mr. Soil as he guided the ants around the leaf, "you're doing great. There you go! There you go! Watch my eyes! Don't look away. And here's the line again." The ants walked across the leaf and resumed their march towards the food stone upon seeing their path unblocked. "Thank you," said one of the ants, "thank you, Mr. Soil." "Good job, everybody," said a proud Mr. Soil. Alongside Mr. Soil was another ant, Dr. Flora, the medic of the colony. "Oh my, there's quite a gap, Mr. Soil. Shouldn't we warn the queen?" "I don't think we need to involve the queen in this," said Mr. Soil, "she has enough on her plate already; training her daughter." "Oh yes, Princess Atta," said Dr. Flora, "the poor darling." Near the food stone, some ants shaded the queen of the colony and her daughter Princess Atta from the bright sun. While the Queen was calm and petting her aphid Aphie, Atta was pacing hesitantly back and forth. "Oh, winds died down," she said hesitantly, "they'll be here soon." "Just be confident, darling," said her mother, "you'll be fine." Suddenly, Atta spotted the gap in the line and freaked out once more. "AH!! There's a gap. THERE'S A GAP IN THE LINE," she cried, "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" "It's alright, Your Highness," said Thorny, an ant who was counting the food gathered on the stone with his clipboard, "gaps happen. We just lost a few inches, that's all." "Oh, right," said Atta, who calmed down. Atta hesitantly hovered above Thorny, trying to look at his clipboard and see how much was put on the stone. "Your Highness, I can't count if you hover like that," said Thorny. "Oh," said Atta, who hesitantly got back on the ground, "of course. I'm sorry. Go ahead." "Guys, go shade someone else for a while," said the Queen to her servants, "alright, Atta. Now what have we done?" "Uh...oh, don't warn me, I know it, I know it, what is this," she asked herself.